Forever & All Of Time
by TsukiBooks
Summary: "And I love you, forever and all of time." That was the promise that Jessica Lilith Parker made at her Wedding. Separated by time, Becker and Jess face their hardest trials yet and they both must survive. But can they, when they face the hardest year of their lives? Third story of my S.A.M Series, enjoy!


**Author's Note: It's been a long-time coming but here it is! The third and final story in the **_**S.A.M**_** Series; **_**Forever And All Of Time**_**. It has been nearly a year since I first published Siblings Are Menaces. I can't believe how much I've grown as an author over the past year. **

**Now I won't lie to you; it is much darker than the previous two stories, but don't worry! There is a happy ending (I can't live without a happy ending – a fault of mine I think) and hopefully there will be some humour! The Chapters will really vary in length, but I think it's going to be quite a long story. **

**So enjoy and read along!**

**Genre: Drama & Family.**

**Pairings: JessXBecker. AbbyXConnor. EmilyXMatt. JennyXNick. SarahXDanny. OcXStephen. OcXLester. And plenty of OcXOc.**

**Summary:**_** "And I love you, forever and all of time." That was the promise that Jessica Lilith Parker made at her Wedding. Separated by time, Becker and Jess face their hardest trials yet and they both must survive. But can they, when they face the hardest year of their lives?**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any films/books/songs that are featured in my books.**

**Rating: T for mild swearing.**

* * *

**Forever & All Of Time**

**Chapter 1 – The Newlyweds:**

It was Tuesday the 1st of July 2014.

Summer sunrays poured through the gaps in the navy blue curtains. The alarm clock on the bedside table suddenly rang shrilly. A finely manicured hand with periwinkle blue nails reached over and turned it off.

Jessica Lilith Becker groaned as she retracted her arm back the warmth of her duvet. A pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around her small frame. Captain H James Becker pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek softly.

"Good morning, baby." He said, smiling affectionately.

"Good morning." Jess giggled, lightly running her finger across his jaw. It was hard to believe that they'd gotten married less than a month ago. They had spent their honeymoon in New Zealand, and it was two weeks of no-anomaly-no-crazy-family bliss. Today was their first day back at the ARC.

It was with that thought in mind, that an enormous grin erupted onto Jess's face. As much as she'd loved their time-off, she had been beginning to miss her friends and her work. And she knew Becker had too, though he'd never admit it. Of course she'd seen and spoken to all of the Core Team briefly. But she really missed the folks at the ARC, Lester's loud sarcastic complaining and the buzz of excited and apprehensive adrenalin she got whenever there was an anomaly.

_Not that she's a thrill-seeker…_

_No…_

_Not at all…_

Jess hopped out of bed and pulled the curtains wide open, causing Becker to shield his eyes from the sudden amount of light in the room. She turned to look at him, still grinning like an idiot.

"C'mon, get up! We've got to be at work in an hour!" She told him, as she rushed over to her wardrobe. Becker watched her go with an amused smile on his lips. If you marry a Field Co-Ordinator, of course you're never going to be late again.

_Not that he ever was…_

_No…_

_Not at all…_

Just as Becker hoisted himself out of bed to go take a shower, loud music began to play in their Living Room. The two of them stopped what they were doing and looked at each other with puzzled looks on their faces. Then they heard the nicely in-tune female's voice singing along to the upbeat music…

"_I told the Witch Doctor I was in love with you! I told the Witch Doctor I was in love with you! And then the Witch Doctor, he told me what to do! He told me: Oo-Ee-Oo-Ee-Ah-Ting-Tang-Walla-Walla-Bing-Bang! Oo-Ee-Oo-Ee-Ah-Ting-Tang-Walla-Walla-Bing-Bang!" _

"Boots is here then." Becker murmured, flicking his eyebrows. With studying medicine and working part-time at the ARC, Boots had pretty much moved in with the couple, she even had a key. Neither of them minded, of course; she was never any trouble.

But the last couple of Weekends she'd go out around 8Pm or 9Pm then come back around Midnight time. The problem wasn't that she was going out, it wasn't as if she woke them or anything. The problem was with Becker.

Ever since the _'Johnny-Incident'_, or the _'J-Word'_ as it was being referred too, the Soldier did not like his Little Sister going out on these _'outings'_, especially as she refused to tell him who she was seeing and kept denying it was a date. All she said was that she was going to _'hang out_' with a _'friend'_.

But Captain H. James Becker was not _blind…_

_No…_

_Not at all…_

* * *

_Last Week…_

"_Hey baby, I'm home!" Jess called into the flat as she came back from her late-lunch with Abby. It had been the first she'd seen her since they'd gone away for their Honeymoon. She walked into the Living Room and found Becker was sat on the sofa, his mobile on the coffee table, his arms were folded and he was staring up at the clock above the mantelpiece._

"_What's going on?" Jess asked, putting her shopping bags down on the side._

"_Boots has gone out…__**again**__." He stated, as if talking about a troublesome teenager who kept getting into trouble._

"_Okay…so?" She prompted, raising her eyebrows. Becker's head snapped around to stare at her, as if she'd uttered some terrible swear word. She tried to stop the smirk that was gracing her lips as she sat down next to him and kicked off her shoes._

"_So?" He repeated, incredulously. "__**So!**__ She's gone out, __**again! **__This is the third time since we got back! I'm telling you, something's going on with that kid! And I do __**not**__ like it!"_

"_She's 20-years-old, not 15. She's just hanging out with one of her friends, not robbing a bank! She's an adult, remember?" Jess laughed._

"_Yeah, well, I'm not daft. 'Hanging out', that's one those things isn't it? You know, when you say one –more innocent– thing but you're really doing something completely different!" Becker said, his voice getting higher and higher as he continued. It was almost fun to see him in this state of distress._

"_You mean a euphemism?" She said, stifling her laughter though her eyes gave her away._

"_Yes," He said pointedly after catching the look in her eye, "A euphemism. Look, I know something's going on with her and this so-called __**'friend'**__ that she keeps texting and calling and going out with."_

_At this, Jess could no longer contain herself._

"_Haha! You are ridiculous!" She laughed hysterically, clutching her sides as she felt back into the sofa as Becker rolled his eyes and looked away from her and back at the clock with a sulky expression on his face._

"_Oh shut up."_

* * *

Becker and Jess entered the kitchen to find Boots dancing around, fully dressed in a pair of distressed shorts that came to her knees, a dark blue vest saying_; 'I'm a Rebel, sue me!'_ and her usual old army boots that had rewarded her with her name.

"Good Morning!" She sang happily, as she dished finished laying the breakfast table.

"Oh wow." Jess gasped in surprise, glancing toward Becker who eyed his sister suspiciously.

"What's with you?" He demanded, and Jess could just tell an interrogation was on the way.

"Nothing. I just knew you guys went back to work today, and I wanted to make things as easy and as relaxed as possible for you." Boots replied with a smile, pouring orange juice into glasses as the two of them sat down.

"That was so thoughtful of you Boots, thanks." Jess said, shooting a grateful smile.

"Yeah, _too_ thoughtful. Seriously, what's going on with you?" Becker enquired, glaring at her as he buttered some toast.

He ignored his Wife rolling her eyes in amusement at him. To his annoyance, Boots's only continued to smile; "Nothing's going on with me, I'm just happy. Can't I be happy?"

"No. It clashes terribly with the whole Punk-Goth-Chick thing you got going on." He retorted, matter-of-factly. Jess laughed and shook her head as his younger sister just grinned toothily at him.

"Anyway, how was your _date _last night? I didn't hear you come in." He added, blatantly.

"Date!? I wasn't on d-…"

"Yeah right, I'm not stupid, I know where you were." Becker scoffed, sceptically. Boots opened her mouth to say something back when her mobile phone started to ring. The smile that had never left her face seemed to grow a little wider as he got up from the table, phone in hand.

"Hang on, Hilary, we'll continue you this conversation in a little while, I gotta get this…" She said smugly before flicking her phone open and answering; "Hey Adrian, you okay?"

"Don't call me Hilary!" The Soldier called after her as she disappeared into what was once previously the spare room. He rolled his eyes and went back to eating his toast as he muttered under his breath; "Poor kid."

"Will you stop it!? Boots is smart and she won't make the same mistake she made with Johnny. Trust me." Jess said, as she went to take a sip of orange juice.

"I'm not talking about Boots." Becker said, smirking at her.

"Who then?" She asked, curiously.

"Adrian, the Doctor-Kid from the Hospital." He whispered conspiratorially, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder at Boots's door.

"Why?" Jess said in a stage-whisper, narrowing her eyebrows in confusion as she smiled.

"Because, he's obviously got a crush on her. But I know her and I know she doesn't look at him in that way. She likes Bad-Boys, not Red-Heads. Poor kid, probably thinks he's got a chance with her…" He explained, almost airily.

There was a few seconds of silence in which Jess just stared at her Husband. What Becker didn't know was that Boots did, in fact, fancy Adrian and had done for quite some time. And that she had actually been hanging out with him for the past few weeks. Of course, she'd kept denying that it was dates. But it was obvious that they both liked each other, a lot.

And then, Jess burst out laughing; so suddenly that it made Becker jump and look up in surprise. He stared at her with confusion edged onto his features as she continued to roar in hysterical laughter.

"What?" He asked, a smile gracing his lips as her laughter subsided. He couldn't help it, her laugh was like music to his ears. She smiled dazzlingly at him, leaning over to peck him on the lips.

"You are so slow!" Jess giggled, before getting up and strolling back toward their bedroom so that she could get dressed. Becker watched her go, still looking like an innocent puppy who didn't know what had happened.

Becker laughed as he went back to his food. He caught sight of the clock and then leapt to his feet, spotting he only had half-an-hour to get ready for work. With toast in his mouth, he quickly went to have a shower and get ready for his first day back as a married man.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

**Author's Note: TA DA! Chapter One is finally done, WOO HOO! I'm happy! I've got to tell you, it's taken me so long to start this third story. I know exactly what I want to happen, but I just couldn't get it started.**

**I kept staring at an empty page as that little flicking-symbol-thing taunted me!**

_**I'm not going mad with writer's block…**_

_**No…**_

_**Not at all…**_

**But I think that everything will be running smoothly from now on. I really wanted to get this chapter out before tomorrow because it's my birthday, WOO HOO, and me and my Family will be going up to London! I'm very excited!**

**Well anyway, thanks for waiting patiently for this third story. I hope you enjoy! Please keep on reading and please review! I've really missed you guys telling me what you think of my stories!**

**I haven't got many friends **** …**

**Just kidding!**

**Good Night!**


End file.
